


I WANT 2.0

by beckysue_bonner, Patty_Parker60



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Rosewood (TV), Station 19 (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017), The Village (TV 2019), Third Watch
Genre: F/F, Love takes time, M/M, Mariah Carey Love Songs, Vision Of Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Our couples, singularly, and possibly in a cross-over,THIRD WATCHSara Morales and Doc ParkerKim Zambrano and Jimmy DohertyzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzSTATION 19Victoria Hughes-Ripley and Lucas RipleyAndrea "Andy" Herrera and Robert SullivanMaya Bishop and Carina De LucaTravis Montgomery and ?Dinah Madani (The Punisher)/Jack GibsonzzzzzzzzzzzzzzGREY'S ANATOMYAmelia Shepherd and Atticus Lincoln
Relationships: Amelia Shepherd/Atticus Lincoln, Andrea "Andy" Herrera (past hook-up, Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Jack Gibson (past relationship/past hook up), Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Annalise Villa/Beaumont Rosewood Jr, Ava Behzadi/Ben Jones, Dinah Madani/Jack Gibson, Sarah Campbell/Nick Porter, Tara Milly Izikoff/Pippy Rosewood, Victoria Hughes (Ripley)/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 21
Kudos: 27





	1. I'm YOURS Pt 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lana_luv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lana_luv/gifts), [mallory_01852](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallory_01852/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [CyberDalek96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/gifts), [TR3SSA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR3SSA/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [SweetLyn93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLyn93/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [Ripleysgal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripleysgal/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [AquariusSEAL99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquariusSEAL99/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [da_manelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_manelli/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [emilylukns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilylukns/gifts), [Butterball730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterball730/gifts), [Veronicaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronicaa/gifts), [NovaScotHilander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaScotHilander/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts).



THIRD WATCH

"I have never told a Man that I love him; those words have POWER, and they should  
not be tossed-around lightly. I say it to you because what I feel is so deep and  
profound, that I can't I try to tell you what you mean to me, and I can’t make them…  
someone should invent MORE WORDS. Ya know? I have never given myself so  
completely to another, Doc. I never wanted to. And I do; I did from the day we met.  
It’s so natural for me to relinquish ownership of my heart and soul, and body to you.  
And I don't feel nervous about it. I know that I was born to be your Woman; my past  
relationships were sort of guides for me, on what I DIDN'T WANT or need. And now that  
I know, I try my best, to show you with my actions. And then I worry that it's not enough."

"You do a good job with that", Monte answers, lightly. "I don't just mean in our bedroom.  
I mean the way that you take care of me. After my wife passed, of course I dated, had  
relations, but it was like you said: _pasa tiempos_ for what was to come.  
I KNEW that I should wait; and waiting was the best decision. And I was NOT flirting  
with you that first day. I'd been out of the dating world for a while, as in 'could lead  
somewhere' dating, and so I was actually floundering when you read me out. And even  
during THAT, the **CLICK** the one that you said that you also felt.  
I loved my wife, but you...you make me believe in God again. I love you with everything  
that I am, Sara Luisa Morales de Parker."

A tearful Sara embraces him, cocking her neck back so that her green eye scan look  
into his brown ones. "Gracias, baby. Thank you."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

STATION 19  
THE FAB FOUR

Lucas Ripley feints, then throws one more punch, which Sully blocks before, he  
signals 'time', yanks off one of his sparring gloves with his teeth, and answers  
his buzzing mobile phone.

"It's POSITIVE!", chirps his wife, Victoria.

"I know that, Love...you told me yesterday, after dinner," he responds, bemusedly.

"But can you believe it!? I am going to deliver a baby...YOUR baby!"

"I'm quickly becoming used to the idea. Hey, I'm sparring with Sully..."

"I wanna say hi!"

Lucas, knowing his wife WELL, activates speaker, and points the device in his best  
friend's direction, so that Vic can yell " **HEY SULLY!** ; beat him up-  
he was talking shit about you just now!"

Andy Herrera, returning from the bathroom, gets in on the fun: Riptide, can you tell  
my Man to get back here before 3, please? His Parents are coming in-you two join us;  
is that okay, Gordo?"

Sullivan, faintly: "Yeah, of course. They'll get a kick out of seeing Rip again, and meeting  
V."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

GREY'S ANATOMY

Atticus Lincoln, in solidarity with the Mother of his child, drinks tea rather than coffee.  
"Hey...was that ROBERT SULLIVAN I saw earlier? You two dated briefly, back in the day?"

"C'mon, Link; it's early, Babe. And you know that I can't discuss the particulars of Robert's  
visit...OOOH; settle down, you!", she grouses to her fully-extended abdomen.

"It's a QUESTION, Shepherd. Nothing more."

"Pain management, Atticus Lincoln. And he and I dated about four or five times, just before he  
left Seattle, when his wife passed. Is that fine? I'm a neurologist, and CRPS falls within that, yes?  
Link: my lower back is screaming bloody murder, your child is kicking up a storm, and I have to PEE  
yet again, so PLEASE-GRIP IT, and grip hard."

"Sorrysorrysorry! Maybe my tone when I asked the question? I'm not accusing, or making innuendos,  
or whatever else it may have sounded like. SORRY...we're good?

Waddling out, Amelia smiles and calls back, over her shoulder: "We're fine...gotta pee!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dinah Madani, the strikingly pretty Homeland Security Agent, cuddles her nephew, Sami, on  
her lap while he practices his reading assignment. Her brother, Sami's Father, has been gone  
about fifteen minutes; it's Sunday, and Hamid's weekend visitation is over. Aunt and Nephew look  
up from their book when Ava walks in in to the living room, her newborn Son cradled in her arms.  
Azir Nasan Jones sleepily, and HUNGRILY, suckles contentedly at the bottle his Mother balances  
in the crook of her arm. "Mom, let me do it; I can feed him", Sami offers.

After she's sure that her eldest Son has a firm grip on the baby, Ava turns to her former SIL,  
smiling tiredly. "Jack Gibson-from SE-AT-TLE, then?"

"I fly out tomorrow morning, for three days. So far, it's good. I enjoy his company, and the  
OTHER..."

"YES...the OTHER!", Ava encourages.

"شگفت انگیز!" (amazing!)

"شگفت انگیز خوب است!" (amazing is good!)

Husband Ben usually bustles in with plenty of noise and loud chatter; since the baby  
he's modified THAT behavior. "Dinah, hey! He kisses her on the forehead, and Ava on  
the lips. "Sam the Man!" Sami accepts a light fist to head bump from his adoptive Father.

"Are you going back later?", he asks.

"Yessir...sorry, My man; I'll spend some time with you on this weekend. Promise."

"Okay...don't shoot nobody, and don't let nobody shoot you."

"معامله" (deal). I'll do my best."

"OK, Dad."

The three adults exchange glances, and smiles.


	2. I'm HIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annalise Villa loves Beaumont Rosewood Jr She's truly, DEEPLY in love.  
> sort of a drabble (200 words)

Her first husband, EDDIE...that was a true and pure love, one that she  
thought she'd never see the likes of again; and she hadn't...with MIKE, the  
bud was beginning to blossom, and then he left (she was secretly GLAD:  
loving Rosie, and being with Mike: just how what THAT have worked? The same  
with Adrian...leaving Miami, leaving ROSIE...had she really been prepared to do  
so, if he's not stopped her on the docks that night. She knows the answer, now:  
NO WAY. NUNCA (never).

“I’m in love with him. I have been for a long time”, she’d confessed to her Mother, Daisie,  
whose response had been to follow her heart. She’d also mentioned that sometimes men have  
to be shown what they want, what’s best for them, and that the Woman has to guide them there.  
Not that the male species are helpless infants, it’s only that in matters of the heart, females are  
simply better equipped.

I've realized a dream  
And I visualized  
The love that came to be  
Feel so alive  
I'm so thankful that I've received  
The answer that heaven  
Has sent down to me


	3. What Dinah Wants, Dinah Gets!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah Madani (The Punisher) is an Iranian-American FBI Agent, Organized  
> Crime Division. She and Jack Gibson spent a weekend together in Portland  
> two years ago; she's back in the Seattle Office, looking into Michael Dixon's  
> and his associate's) criminal enterprise.

"Gibson"

"Madani"

"You look good-no news flash THERE...Vacation?"

"Organized Crime Task Force."

"Close to the chest, as always...so SECRETIVE."

"It's a NICE CHEST, as you've remarked before. Also, secrets are what I do. And lastly,,,my parents are from the Middle East. My brothers and I were  
taught NOT to tell everyone we meet everything that we know."

"Copy. My shift ends at 0600 tomorrow."

Madani counters, her wide smile deepening her dimples. "How nice for you."

Jack says (as smooth as ever) "Could be NICE FOR YOU, too."

_Uhhh-hey Gibson? What about INARA-remember HER? cautions the Little Angel on Jacks's left shoulder_  
_The devil on his opposite side is quick to offer a rebuttal :"Yeaaah-FUCK THAT! If we're remembering, remember that weekend we spent_  
_with Madani two years ago in Portland! Our balls are tingling just thinking about it!_

"What about... _GUERRERO_ , was it?", Dinah teases.

Gibson rolls his eyes: " _Hererra_ "

"Whatever you say, Jack...0600 tomorrow, hmmm?"

"Yes'm."

"Say hi to Guerrero: I meant _HERRERA_." With a mocking laugh she leaves with a wave to Cutler at the front desk.

Suddenly hungry, the Lieutenant starts toward the stairs and (the Beanery). As he does Cutler hobbles over on crutches (a result from being  
attacked by a 'Open Washington' fanatic). "Damn, Gibson! 'Looks like ANOTHER ONE'!", he cackles.

"You'd better rest that leg," Jack winks at the other man and bounds up the stairs, two at a time.

In the cafeteria, Bishop, Hughes (Ripley), and Herrera (Guerrero?) stare at him coldly. Montgomery and Dean, filling their plates near the  
cooking island, impart some words of wisdom to him: "DON'T 'engage'! Travis whispers.

"Under ANY CIRCUMSTANCES!", Dean hisses. "They saw you with SEXY Round Booty Spy! No matter wha-"

"SO, Dean...how's your girlfriend doing? We should get together again, soon!" Newly-married Herrera calls out.

"Yeah, RIGHT! I LIKE her...seems like the LOYAL type!" snarks Vic.

"Uhhh...ummm: GOOD! She's, she's GREAT!" Dean shouts, very unnerved unable to control the timbre of his voice.

He and Montgomery quickly put some distance between themselves and their Lieutenant; it doesn't work though: furious  
sweep over them when they take seats at the far end of the table.

Sullivan and Ripley stroll in, curious about the shout; too late Dean and Travis try to wave them off.

The side-eyes that they get cause Ripley to say "Hey, Sul...come to think of it; let's have dinner with the Shift; I want to try that, that  
ETHIOPIAN spot, on, ah...on..."

"OLYMPIC! Right...Olympic...let's, uh, let's go ahead and GO!" The bosses quickly leave, escaping the napalm-like stares of the women  
of A Shift...for now...

"You know who I Like? _Inara_ !, Netalia "Nettie" Parker says aloud. "I can tell that she's the LOYAL type."

"Yesssssss: Inara! She's so sweet" opines Andy.

(Bishop, having committed infidelity recently, stays quiet...she conveys her annoyance with fiery looks).

jack, Miller and Montgomery finish their meal as quickly as possible and high-tail it out of the Beanery.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinah arrives at Jack's rental home at 630 the next morning; she wears the same short black skirt she'd worn the first time, matched with a plain  
white blouse that stretched across her ample bosom. Once again she'd worn dark, smoky stockings, maximizing how elegant and tanned legs her  
are, while beautifully displaying them. She doesn't wear that clothing long: naked beneath his towel, he strips her quickly, except for her lingerie  
(bra, panties, garterbelt and stockings) and high heels. They get onto the bed, his cock is hard as rock...when the horny firefighter guides her head  
toward the tip of his erection, the gorgeous brunette turned her head slightly and kept her lips tightly closed. Instead of slipping inside her welcoming  
mouth as it had in their first encounter, the head of his cock bumps against her pursed lips and rubs across her smooth cheek.

"What the fuck?" a puzzled Gibson complains, then attempts to get his member into hr mouth again.

Once again turned away, his cock grazing across her other cheek. The third time, grinning, she allows him in. She gasps around his hard stalk  
when he reaches down with both hands, grabbing and squeezing her firm, toned buttocks.

A small moan escapes Jack when Dinah takes hold of his trembling erection, squeezing it in her fist. She guides him down between her legs  
,  
rubbing the tip of his cock against the lips of her pussy. jack's cock twitches as the head rubbing along the slit of his luscious bed mate's snatch.  
He pushed forward with his hips, his erection sliding smoothly into her wet pussy. Dinah's loud moan when the sizeable penis parts the portals of  
her interior cunt; Gibson holds tightly onto Dinah's waist, thrusting into her syrupy vagina several times, and then pulled out.

XXcontinuedXX


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Carina are working their way back to where they were previously.  
> Carina is seeing Dr. Diane Lewis, and she now sees that Lane Bishop was a bully  
> and an asshole. Andy comes to visit, and the three woman share an enjoyable afternoon.

"I hope to ask you to marry me one day, Bella," Maya Bishop 'goes for it' (she's the NEW MAYA, after all-including haircut).

"Oh, really?", Carina is teases. "I can't guarantee that I can get used to that HAIRCUT, Miss."

Stirring the wok she's stir-frying vegetables she answers carefully. "My Dad-he's every bit the abusive asshole everyone says that he was. I,  
um...I don't think that that I was wrong to ask you to back off; it's the way that I said it. And the...actions I took...to punish you for telling the  
truth-the truth that I couldn't face. For that I torture myself every night; I expect that I'll be doing that for a long time.

In response to Maya's unasked question, Carina says "We're not there , Amore. Not yet. Sono stato devastato...I was devastated, Maya. Destroyed  
by how cruelly you inserted the blade. But I see how sincere you are. In these past nine months, you have..come si dice?: hung in there. I'm told  
that before you would immediately just move on to the next conquest; that you did not do that this time demonstrates that you want to be  
forgiven, that you understand what you did and you want to fix it. That won't happen if you don't apply Dr. Lewis' principles. You SHOULD...they are  
working."

A huge grin from Maya. "They ARE?"

"Of course. The staff psychiatrists at the hospital RAVE about her."

Just then Andy Herrera barges in, using the key she never returned (from when she lived there); she 'caught' the tail end of what Carina said,  
and states "She's GREAT! Robert and I are back from the brink of divorce, and it's because of HER."

"Ahhh-you don't live here; why do you have a key?" Maya asks.

"We're like sisters: I'm allowed to have a key."

"Herrera has her own rules-that's what we call them 'Herrera Rules'."

Unpacking two bottles of wine and a six-pack of Dos Equis, she says "it's 'Eh-RRE-RRA", NOT 'HUR-REYR-RA'; on't pronounce the 'H'! after all of  
these years NONE of you-NOT ONE of you can pronounce my name correctly-except YOU, Carina-thanks for that!"

"Prego...you are so welcome, Andy-grazie."

"ANYway!", says Maya: "How does he like his new Battalion, Sullivan?

"Loving it! It's too bad Chief Suarez had to retire because of that alt-right loser (an alt-right counter protester, angered at discovering an Hispanic  
in such a position of authority, shot Suarez twice at a eight car accident (including two oil tanker trucks) caused by the racist, who hit one of the oil  
tankers, causing the other vehicles to collide). "His old station 88 is included in his command."

The three women chat while eating (they have wine with their stir-fry) and discuss the promotion of Jack Gibson to Captain of 23, Andy's  
appointment as Instructor at the Fire Academy, and Carina's research grant, which is worth millions. "Andrea's really progressing in his treatment  
regimen. It's expected that if trends hold, he will be able to resume surgical duties in a few months."

"That's great!" Both Andy and Maya are effusive in their happiness about this news. "You haven't mentioned my Nephew!" Maya complains.

"He's with my Mom-he is SO bossy!" Andy says, beaming. "He's developing his own little personality; he's Sullivan's Son!", she adds proudly.

Carina says "What a wonderful fantastic benefit Chief Ripley implemented; on-site day care is proven to be better for both child and parent."

"And YOU TWO...how's that coming along?", Andy asks the pair.

"We are getting there: ci stiamo arrivando", Carina responds. "We are both trying...YOU are her BEST FRIEND...can I trust her?"

Andy thinks it over...Maya 'sort of' stole her promotion...and slept with her ex-boyfriend: and HID IT (Girl Code!)...she fucked Jack AGAIN  
while involved with Carina)...Andy has never seen her like this before: she can tell that this is true love...and so she does what any BEST  
would do, and provides COVER. "You can trust her, Carina. Yes she fucked up, but I know her. She will never make that mistake again."

"Alright. Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Sara Morales and Doc Parker are in it to win  
> it
> 
> The FAB FOUR from Station 19
> 
> Amelia Shepherd and Atticus Lincoln
> 
> And from the Station 19/The Village/The Punisher:  
> Dinah Madani (the Punisher), SIL of Ava Behzadi,  
> will be visiting Jack Gibson in Seattle soon. Oh:  
> Ava and Ben have a baby! 👶🏻
> 
> xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx
> 
> CHAPTER 1: THIRD WATCH (Sara Morales and Doc Parker  
> CHAPTER 2: ROSEWOOD (Annalise Villa and Beaumont Rosewood Jr  
> CHAPTER 3: STATION 19: (Dinah Madani and Jack Gibson)  
> CHAPTER 4: GREY'S ANATOMY/STATION 19 (Maya Bishop and Carina DeLuca)  
> 


End file.
